Almas perdidas
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Encontrar algo que deseas...necesitaras una vida y mas para alcanzarlo o podras ver cumplidos tus deseos antes de tu muerte esa era la pregunta constate que se hacia la joven Maka antes de iniciar su aventura
1. Cap 1: Espera

-Esta debe ser la casa- dijo una joven de dos colitas que miraba al frente de una rara y poco convencional casa – la casa del mejor amigo de papá si que es extraña- aunque pensándolo bien su padre no era lo mas normal que hubiera aparecido en este mundo

-Esta debe ser la casa- dijo una joven de dos colitas que miraba al frente de una rara y poco convencional casa – la casa del mejor amigo de papá si que es extraña- aunque pensándolo bien su padre no era lo mas normal que hubiera aparecido en este mundo y prefería mil veces vivir en esa sinistra casa en las afueras de Death City que en el departamento de la amante de turno de su padre la caprichosa gatita de Blair como se autodenominaba, para mi siempre será la bruja Blair.

- BUENAS HAY ALGUIEN – ya estaba perdiendo la calma nadie sabía de mi llegada de seguro papá se le olvido hablar con el Dr. Stein y comunicarle de mi llegada – ¿ahora que hago? – La respuesta mas sencilla y lógica era esperar o tratar de entrar en la casa si tenia que esperar no deseaba hacerlo enfrente de la puerta de una casa y quedar como una tonta ante todos los vecinos así que primero intentemos lo mas fácil- intentar abrir la puerta.

Y como si por arte de magia fuera la puerta estaba abierta.

-Parece que mi suerte mejorara de aquí en mas- una pequeña sonrisa salio de los delicados labios de la joven adolescente y esta se ensancho mas al oír una suave tonada de piano que provenía del interior de su nuevo hogar- ¿Quién tocara el piano?

Esa vez fue la primera vez que lo vi tocar el piano con tal devoción y soltura hubiera deseado que nunca dejara de tocar esa melodía por que su música lograba estremecer mi olvidada y destrozada alma.

Muchos son los que dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato" pero para Maka Albarn "La curiosidad la conduciría a lo desconocido y a algo mas"

* * *

Este Fic sera una serie de pequeños drablees asi que no esperen que sean muy largo, cambiare la modalidad dependiendo de los reviews que resiva, aunque no espero que sean muchos al escribir este pequeño capitulo jejeje XD pero no me molesta si me sorprenden jajajaja

Adelanto del capitulo Almas:

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Acaso te interesa-

-Pues claro...vamos a vivir juntos que esperabas-

-Esperaba que te fueras simplemente-


	2. Cap 2: Itinerario

Sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo que aun sigue siendo corto pero creo que para la proxima complacere a todos y lo hare mas largo.

Ademas queria agradecerles por escribirme me hace muy feliz jejeje o/o y opino igual que ustedes son muy pocas personas aun las que conocen esta serie pero es super buena y el manga es igual de bueno si alguien quiere leerlo avisenme que yo les envio un link donde lo puedan leer, porque van super mas adelante que el anime. Jejeje es que soy muy poco paciente para esperar a que salgan los capitulos de la serie animada. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui les queda el proximo episodio

* * *

**ITINERARIO.**

_(EL DIA A DIA DE SOUL EATER).  
_

Estos eran sus únicos momentos de paz, eran sus cuatro horas de sano esparcimiento, en que no necesitaba esconderse o huir de su psicópata padre que desea realizar experimentos con el- Se que suena a que me trata como conejillo de indias pero eso soy en

Estos eran sus únicos momentos de paz, eran sus cuatro horas de sano esparcimiento, en que no necesitaba esconderse o huir de su psicópata padre que desea realizar experimentos con el- Se que suena a que me trata como conejillo de indias pero eso soy en verdad y hasta mi características físicas dan justamente con el papel pelo blanco no por nacimiento sino por experimentos ojos color rubí ya solo le faltaban las orejas y la colita esponjosa, por lo único que podría estar a gusto es por el buen cuerpo de adolescente que poseía un adonis albino, pero de allí en mas podría decirse que prefería morir y volver a nacer a mil de millas lejos de Dr. Stein

Bueno hemos divagado bastante así que centrémonos en los hechos del día de hoy:

1. Fui levantado de mi cama por una asquerosa sensación viscosa en todo mi bien formado cuerpo. Según Stein –no pretendo dirigirme a el como mi padre, porque un padre no haría las locuras que el me hace- era para ver si introducirme en un gran cubo de babosa de caracol hacia que cicatrizaran mis heridas ocasionadas en experimentos anteriores que debo mencionar fueron de alto riesgo, pero que para el supuesto Doctor de Death City eran para el bien de la evolución humana.

2. Llegue tarde al insti por tardar más de lo común en el baño y eso para lograr quitarme la viscosidad y la peste dejada por la baba.

3. Ser castigado –cada acción tiene sus consecuencias, traducido a la vida de Soul su padre hace experimentos y el paga las consecuencias- por llegar tarde y poner en mal al medico más reconocido de la ciudad. Porque quien creería que el afamado y maravilloso Dr. Frankestein haría investigaciones en su amado y único hijo.

4. Llegar dos horas más tarde a su casa por tener el turno de limpieza del aula, lo que significaba menos tiempo de paz con su piano.

5. Y lo peor de todo encontrarme con una loca de coletas amarillas gritando en medio de mi sala de estar.

* * *

Se que este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con lo que puse como avance del anterior pero me parecio que seria bueno dar una pequeña introduccion del diario vivir de uno de los protagonistas. Asi que los dejo sin avance porque es el del primer capitulo y quiero agradecerle a las 7 personas que me enviaron reviews.

1.karuso

2.soraky

3.Shiori-Hichigo

4.Ichi - Ichi

5.leidy

6.Aiko Iwakura

7.kuchiki rukia ichi

Espero que este capitulo tambien me apoyen y que mas personas se les unan n.n. Asi que bye hasta la proxima


	3. Cap 3: Presentaciones

**1/2 día. Presentaciones  
**

_Demonios su día había pasado de malo a ser un desastres ahora que veía esa sonrisa plasmada en los labios de su padre su sangre se helaba y esos ojos que se movían ligeramente entre esa niñita y yo, aquí había gato atrapado su padre iba iniciar uno de sus espantosos experimentos y esa chica y el estaban involucrados en dicho experimento._

-Tu debes ser la hija de Spirit kun…-sobo pensativamente su barbilla queriendo recordar el nombre de la hija de su sempai- como era…tu nombre es Maki, Majo, Ayu… vamos lo tengo en la punta de la lengua –decía mientras le daba vuelta y vuelta a la situación, _detestaba que hiciera eso hacerse pasar por inocente alma de Dios incapaz de herir a un insecto cuando en verdad era un desquiciado que una vez estuvo a punto de diseccionar un dodo una especie en peligro de extensión_ (nota de la autora se que esos animales ya no existen pero diremos que en mi historia si XD…bueno sigamos )- lo tengo es Maka-chan verdad

-Si- dijo con disimulada sonrisa queriendo controlar los escalofríos que sentía en presencia de este tipo tenia un aura muy sombría y de peligro, era en estos momentos que odiaba ser tan perceptiva- usted debe ser el Dr. Stein y el joven de antes era…etto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -dijo volteando a ver al joven mientras le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que tenia para esos casos de atmosfera pesada.

-Acaso te interesa-_dije lo mas displicentemente posible ya que entre menos se me acercara seria mejor_

-Pues claro...pues es que yo…- se notaba la incomodidad de ella a cien leguas de distancia- yo esperaba que nos lleváramos bien –dijo tímidamente

-Pues yo esperaba que te fueras simplemente- _en el mismo instante en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí al ver el impacto de estas en la hija del amigo de mi padre, demonios que le pasaba solo eran una frase insulsa porque agachaba la mirada maldición acaso hoy nada saldría bien_

-Que mal educado soy- dijo el Dr. Stein que capto inmediatamente la atención de la aturdida joven- el joven es mi hijo S… - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si el nombre de su propio hijo se le hubiera escapado por una fracción de segundos- se llama Soul

-Soul…-_repetí por lo bajo, Soul en su traducción significaba alma, en verdad un nombre poco común, pero el dilema no era su nombre si no la manera de ver como podrían hacer para llevarse mejor con él_- Soul…-_dije mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo pero para mi total sorpresa el ya no se encontraba_-…¿donde esta?

-Lo mas seguro que este en su habitación, deberás disculparlo pero el es así no le agrada mucho mi presencia, no piense que ha sido tu culpa por ingresar a la sala y escucharlo mientras tocaba el piano- _El Dr. Stein era muy directo no cavia duda y eso sumaba un punto mas para mantenerse alejada de él, comprendía totalmente porque su hijo lo evadía._

-Lo…lo siento mucho no fue mi intención- dijo una apenada Maka

-No te disculpes fue mi culpa olvide totalmente avisarle a Soul que vendrías- a la chica solo le quedo mas que suspirar y resignarse.

* * *

Se que los he tenido en el total abandono no tengo perdón, pero de aquí en mas procurare agarrar el ritmo otra vez y no dejarlos en la total oscuridad sin saber que ondas conmigo, de aquí en adelante esperen mis actualizaciones un sábado si otro no porque estoy trabajando y a eso sumenle que ya estoy la Universidad de regreso y voy sobre mi 4to año, y mis lindos catedráticos ya nos dijeron desde el primer día de que esto va a ser carrera contra tiempo y que nos olvidemos de socializar porque vamos a prasar saturados pero prometo que hare tiempo para escribirles un capitulo por eso les pido me tengan paciencia jiji porque a mi me gusta que los capítulos queden bien XD de vez en cuando les dare sorpresa y subiré capítulos mas largos o actualizare antes asi que estén pendiente okis BYE!!!

**Avance: **Las primeros minutos de convivencia entre la familia Stein y Maka ha sido un desastre el problema es que el día a un no acaba hasta que nos abandonamos en el profundo sueño que nos trae Morfeo.

_Reporte de los resultados del Día 1:_ _Maka 0 y Soul 0 y Dr. Stein 2_, dando como resultado un primer y desastroso día en la nueva vida de Maka Albarn


	4. Cap 4: Condena

3/4 de día. Condena

Por mas que lo recuerdo y lo vuelvo a rememorar no puedo creer que todos los posibles caminos nos llevaran a este momento y lugar los dos frente a frente ninguno queriendo seder ni un poco de terreno a pesar de que sabiamos que nuestros opciones se resumian a solo una y la peor para ambas partes...hey...hey espero que no se vayan a confundir no hablo de una pareja de enamorados o peor aun de una pareja de casados hablo de dos enemigos naturales, dispuestos a luchar con uñas dientes, libros, jarrones, pistolas y lo que alla a la mano todo con el fin de proclamarse mejor que el otro y para no seguir dandole vueltas al asunto pues de quien hablo pues del baka-boy hijo de Frankestein el loco amigo de mi padre es decir de Soul y de la contra parte y mejor persona pues yo Maka.

Pero que a pesar de todo en estos momentos tambien soy la condenada a una fatidica noche donde deberia compartir y escuche bien que esto no lo hago porque quiera sino porque me obliglan, tendre que compartir la cama de este pre-adolescente con hormonas descontroladas.

flash back

Despeues de que soul se habia dado a la ley fuga maka y el DR STEIN estaban en la sala de estar **intentando** llevar lo que deberia ser una platica normal y se debe recalcar que la palabra importante era INTENTAR

-Te importo si fumo maka...-la joven solo abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, _su padre le habia dicho que las apariencias engañaban y que su amigo era el perfecto ejemplo de ello habia pasado de respetable hombre a un psicotico fumador de temible mirada o tal vez estaba imaginando todo_- asi que sprit-kun te envio aqui por razones fuera de su control, que tan cierto es eso maka-chan

-El dijo eso- _acaso su padre no podia tener la boca cerrada o inventar alguna buena mentira despues de todo el era el rey de las falsas promesas_- creo que lo mal informo Dr. Stein

-Ah! comprendo Maka-dijo sin mucho aplomo, como queriendo decirme que esto no quedaria asi- bueno tengo algunas cosas que arreglar para tu primer dia de estadia y creo que sería bueno que palaticaras con Soul despues de todo compartiras habitacion con él- dijo de lo mas tranquilo ese desquisiado hombre

_Acaba de oir bien o el dijo **compartir**, cuarto y Soul en la misma frase, la unica forma que esas tres palabras tendria que estar en una misma frase seria si dijeran Nunca compartiras cuarto con Soul, no lo contrario_

-¡QUE!-grite,_ eso era una horrible pesadilla no podia ser otra cosa necesitaba despertar por favor alguien despierteme_

_**Continua en el siguiente capitulo 4/5 del día Llego la noche....**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mil disculpas por no poder actualizar en la fecha acordada pero estuve de manos atadas con mis trabajos y no me habia quedado tiempo de escribir nada, pero creo que podre subir el siguiente capitulo para este fin de semana y compesarlos

**Avance:**

_Acaso no podian guardar silencio, esa niñata era una reboltosa de primera_

Y los escores del día de hoy siguen sumandole puntos al Dr. Stein jajaja.

**P.S:** jajajaja se que muchos diran que desean matarme y con justa razon porque yo pense que este capitulo lo habia subido ya hace mas de una semana que lo tenia y les juro que recordaba haberlo subido pero como ven no jajajaa cualquier tomatazo que quieran enviar sera justo y no tengo derecho a quejarme pero bueno aqui les queda este capitulo y esperen el proximo jajajjaa bye


End file.
